Switch
by Damian Lovat
Summary: What happens when the Lucis and the Chaos emeralds replace each other? a Super Vlad and a Pravus Sonic!
1. Discovery

_**Vlad**_

Life has a way of screwing you over. Especially when you're a half vampire/half human that is supposed to rule over vampirekind and enslave humanity. Especially when you own the world's most powerful weapon known to all vampires and it was replaced by seven stupid gems.

"Think we can pawn 'em off?" Henry asked.

"Don't think so. They might be of some powerful meaning"

I jumped when I heard Otis's voice. I never even knew he was there.

"Jesus Christ, Otis! You almost scared me to death!" The moment I said that I remembered when I once told that to Dorian, who died to save my life. I sighed. "Knock next time" I said jokingly.

"I've never seen anything like these before" He continued. I picked one up to show him and they all flew off the table. They began circling me and I panicked. I could hear Otis trying to calm both Henry and I but failing miserably. There was a huge flash of light and then they disappeared. I let out a sigh of relief but noticed that Otis and Henry looked like deer in headlights.

"What?"

"V-Vlad" Henry began. "You're blonde and f-f-floating…"

_**Sonic**_

"I JUST FINISHED COLLECTING THOSE!" I yelled. How could the Chaos Emeralds be gone? And what was this container thing?

Tails seemed as clueless as I was. I picked up the cylinder and a shock went right through me when I touched the symbol on it. I felt so light headed and I think Tails must have noticed.

"S-Sonic! Why are your eyes purple!"

I had just got over the shock when I smelled something. It smelled delicious, and I got hungry. I could feel it pulse through me. I looked at Tails and saw a few veins I've never noticed before. Something shot out of my gums and I touched them.

"Are these…fangs!"


	2. Side Effects

_**Vlad**_

I felt so light. Lighter than when I was training in the barn with Vikas. My feet didn't touch the ground. It took me five minutes and a lot of effort to walk.

"How are we gonna explain this to Nelly?" I asked.

"Let alone the rest of Bathory" Henry commented. I tried to push into his mind, but I couldn't. _All of this is making me hungry_ I thought. I went to get a bag of blood, but my fangs didn't come out of my gums. I reached in my mouth and what I found horrified me. I was 100% human.

_**Sonic**_

Tails was scanning the container (which for some reason I have the urge to call the Lucis) when I decided I was hungry. I went into the kitchen in the upper level of the house to make a chili dog, but when I made it, I just couldn't eat it. God was I hungry. I ran to the store faster than I remember ever running without the emeralds. I walked in and immediately bought five steaks. What was I doing?

I ran home with them and laid them on the counter. I opened one, and disturbingly naturally I bit it. My new fangs stuck into the last vein the creature had. The blood was cold, but it would do. Oh God, what was I doing? After I drained that one, I sucked the other four dry. I never noticed Tails standing there in horror, but I didn't care. I needed to feed.

_**Vlad**_

"HUMAN!" Otis and Henry said in unison.

"We have two weeks before school starts, so we have that long to fix this." I said. We needed the Lucis. We needed to find out how to get me back to normal.

"Vladimir" Otis said "I think only one person may be able to help you."

"Who?"

"the only other vampire near your age" he said.

Em.


	3. Oh My God

_**Vlad**_

The flight to New York was shorter that I remembered. I was surprised that Em was still in the city.

As we walked into V Bar, I couldn't help but notice that every vampire (which wasn't that much) was staring at me. I felt like a gazelle in a lion's den. When opened the back door, I sighed with relief.

"Hello Vladimir" Em said. She was wearing the same thing that she wore at Otis's pretrial.

"Hello Em" I said back. "We need your help."

"Otis told me about what happened. This seems very peculiar." It was strange seeing a teen talk like Em, even though she was the oldest vampire on Earth. "You know, you should sit down, Vlad."

_Vlad. _She called me Vlad instead of Vladimir. I sat down in one of the chairs at the table.

"With your upcoming trial, I will help you…for a price."

"And that price is?"

She walked over to me and motion for me to stand up. When I did, she stood uncomfortably close to me.

"I might be the oldest vampire in creation" she said "but I am still a teenager, Vlad. I really can't control myself sometimes."

_Oh, God. I see where this is going._

"You might be facing the death penalty, but I am the judge of that. Satisfy my needs and you will live."

"What are your needs?" I knew the answer, but I still asked.

When she kissed me, her kisses were sweeter than Meredith's and Snow's. She wasn't finished with one though. She wouldn't stop until she got what she wanted. After about five minutes of making out with Em, she looked at me and said, "That's just a small taste of my needs."

Oh. My. God.

When I stepped back inside, Otis asked me how it went.

"I need to come alone next time" I told him.

_**Sonic**_

It took five hours to calm Tails down to a faint whimper from being traumatized at my feeding session. I wanted to calm him down more, but then he pulled out about five books on vampires. Was that what I was becoming? He handed me one and the heading on the page he had said "Drudges".

"Make me your drudge so I won't be so freaked out." He said.

My God, he was on the brink of insanity, yet it made perfect sense to me. I looked up from the book to a mirror. I was incredible pale. I read the passage and looked at Tails.

"Okay Tails, this might hurt a little…"

When I bit his neck, I had to fight the urge to feed from him. He was trying his best to be calm, I know, but he was slowly loosing that battle. I could smell his fear, but I couldn't feed off of my best friend, my little brother.

When I finished, he was visibly shaken. I wanted to try out the whole drudge thing. I did something that would help Tails.

"Tails, I order you to sleep and forget about the pain that you just felt. I also want you to stay away from me when I feed." As soon as I said that, he was sound asleep.


End file.
